Abril Vídeo
Abril Vídeo was a Brazilian home video company, responsible for the local distribution of Walt Disney Pictures productions between 1983 and 1999. Its parent company, Grupo Abril, owns Editora Abril, that publishes the Disney comics since 1950. Walt Disney Cartoons VHS * Silly Symphonies * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics * Walt Disney Mini Classics Television Series Disney VHS * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * DuckTales * Darkwing Duck * Goof Troop * The Little Mermaid * Marsupilami * Aladdin * Timon & Pumbaa * Jungle Cubs * Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off Pixar Animated Movies * Toy Story (1995) (Released in 1996) * Tiny Toy Stories (1996) (Released in 1997) Disney Animated Movies * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) (Released in 1992) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) (Released in 1995) * A Goofy Movie (1995) (Released in 1996) Disney Video Premiere * The Return of Jafar (1994) (Released in 1995) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) (Released in 1997) Walt Disney Animated Classics * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) (Released in 1994) * Pinocchio (1940) (Released in 1993) * Fantasia (1940) (Released in 1991) * Dumbo (1941) (Released in 1988 and reissued in 1990 and 1998) * Bambi (1942) (Released in 1994) * Saludos Amigos (1942) (Released in 1988) * The Three Caballeros (1944) (Released in 1989) * Make Mine Music (1946) (Released in 1988) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) (Released in 1990) * Melody Time (1948) (Released in 1988) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) (Released in 1990) * Cinderella (1950) (Released in 1992) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) (Released in 1993) * Peter Pan (1953) (Released in 1993 and reissue in 1998) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) (Released in 1991 and reissue in 1997) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) (Released in 1988 and reissued in 1990 and 1996) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) (Released in 1996) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) (Released in 1993) * The Jungle Book (1967) (Released in 1995) * The Aristocats (1970) (Released in 1995 and reissue in 1997) * Robin Hood (1973) (Released in 1993 and reissue in 1997) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) (Released in 1989) * The Rescuers (1977) (Released in 1989 and reissued in 1992 and 1998) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) (Released in 1996) * The Black Cauldron (1985) (Released in 1994) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) (Released in 1993) * Oliver & Company (1988) (Released in 1990 and reissue in 1997) * The Little Mermaid (1989) (Released in 1991 and reissue in 1998) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (Released in 1992 and reissue in 1998) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Released in 1993) * Aladdin (1992) (Released in 1994) * The Lion King (1994) (Released in 1995) * Pocahontas (1995) (Released in 1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (Released in 1997) * Hercules (1997) (Released in 1998) pt-br:Abril Vídeo Category:Disney videos and DVDs